


Together

by boomshine87



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomshine87/pseuds/boomshine87
Summary: Harald doesn't mind sharing





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this looks familiar, it's because this is also posted to Tumblr under my pen name ilooklikeididyesterday
> 
> Comments are life.

PART 1

“Did you talk to her yet?” Halfdan asked, shoulder bumping his older brother as their eyes both settled on Yasmin, Harald’s new wife. Hailing from Rus, her hair was a dark brunette, sun kissed in caramel highlights and dark green eyes in the shape of an almond. Her mother was a Princess of Rus, her father a Viking warlord, Olef Olefsson. Olef had turned from battle towards trading and with strong merchant connections up and down the Eastern Europe rivers, he had earnt his riches.

“Not yet,” Harald drank from his cup eyes following her as she did her wifely and Queen duties of pleasantly greeting the townspeople. She would smile warmly at them, lightly touch their arm or shoulder, ask after their health, thanked them for attending and wished them to enjoy the rest of their evening. It was the same speech to everyone she met, but she did mean it. Vestfold was smaller and not as rich in gold or culture that she was used to. The people there were mainly fishermen who lived their lives at sea chasing whales for meat and blubber, or Viking men who dreamt of nothing but raiding, trading and wealth. They were simple but pleasant people and she was glad they had welcomed her so. She was Queen so they had to be nice, but so far she felt everybody was being genuine in their niceties to her.

Yasmin, in a pale blue dress heavily decorated with beads and jewels, glided across the Great Hall floor, seemingly bouncing from person to person like a bee flying from flower to flower.

“What’s she like?” Halfdan turned his head and asked quietly, making it look like he was nonchalantly looking around the Hall.

“She is ... eager.”

“Eager is good.”

Harald made a sound of agreement, eyes fixed on her as he watched over the top of his cup.

She eventually made her way to King Harald who held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he bought it to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles. His facial hair tickled her slightly and she smiled warmly. Yasmin was relieved to have such a husband - he was good natured to her and always complimented her on her grace and beauty. He was a fair ruler, according to the people of Vestfold, and from what she had seen herself.

“So glad you could join us, Queen Yasmin,” Halfdan over exaggerated his bow and Yasmin looked at him for a few moments. 

She was wary at first of her husband’s brother - she’d heard horrible stories of his brutality and quickness to anger. In the week she stayed in Vestfold before her wedding, he never left Harald’s side and at first Yasmin wasn’t sure who was who! Halfdan never left his brother’s side, and was very quiet. But, still waters run deep as was evident in his dark chestnut eyes. When Yasmin spoke she could feel his eyes on her - burning through her. Her second impression was that Halfdan might be born a halfwit. He seemed more interested in food and his axe than politics and culture. She discovered he was quite smart, but hid it well. Well, he mainly hid behind his brother. Yasmin soon discovered that Halfdan wasn’t a complicated man and by default wanted an easy life. He stood by his brother out of love for his kin, but that didn’t mean it was any less inconvenient or annoying that where Harald was, so was Halfdan. He could also be an annoying little shit when he wanted to be. Like now, mocking her for being late.

Harald waved off his brother’s comment. “It would not matter if I had to wait a hundred years to again see this beautiful vision in front of me. By Freya you look exquisite tonight, my Queen.”

Yasmin couldn’t help but let out a small giggle - it wasn’t proper for a Queen to giggle like a love sick young woman, but she couldn’t help it.

\----

The young man, having just turned 13 was swearing his oath to King Harald. He didn’t speak very loud but he spoke with good diction. When he finished his oath he let out an audible sigh of relief. Harald smiled, putting his sigil arm band on the boys small arm and spoke his thanks. Harald kept eye contact with the young boy as he spoke, mimicking the boys pace and spoke slowly with good diction, but his voice louder. When Harald had finished the crowd cheered and the boy beamed.

The young boy stepped to his right and appeared in front of Queen Yasmin. She smiled warmly at him and congratulated him on becoming a man and his allegiance to her husband. She affectionately touched his new arm band and called him by his name.

“You know my name?” He asked slightly alarmed and proud.

“I do.” She patted his shoulder lightly signalling him to move on as Harald waved forward the next person to swear their allegiance; a Shieldmaiden. The King glanced to his side at the brief interaction between the boy and his Queen that left a huge smile plastered on the boys face. She was so good with children, adults too, she made each person in their whole kingdom feel special. He couldn’t wait to see her with his children - his heirs, a boy or two sitting with them on the steps to the throne and a girl in her arms. She was so gentle and caring he had no doubt that she would be an excellent mother.

The Shieldmaiden spoke her allegiance and Harald took another arm band and slid it up her smooth arm, reciting his thanks. The crowd cheered and the woman leaned closer, speaking something softly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Yasmin’s eyes narrowed. She could only imagine what sexual propositions she was promising her husband. Harald nodded his head and cleared his throat, quickly glancing to his left, to Yasmin. He replied something, and the woman gave a curt nod of her head.

“My Queen,” The woman gave a polite nod to Yasmin, who returned with a false smile. As the Shieldmaiden turned to walk away, Yasmin quickly crossed her legs, one leg flicking out and tripping up the woman. She stumbled to her knees. A quiet descended amongst the Great Hall.

Halfdan, who had been standing off to the side, took a small step forward from his position. He protected his brother naturally and by association protected Yasmin. Harald loved her more than anything and if she were to be harmed Harald would be beside himself.

The shieldmaiden whipped her head up in instinct and then stilled herself, remembering where she was and who she was looking up to.

“Watch your step, Luda.” Yasmin spoke evenly and with double meaning.

Halfdan looked to Yasmin. He’d always pegged her for a good Queen, but she seemed to lack any fire. She didn’t know how to fight, but it seemed she didn’t need to wield a sword when she used words like those.

The shieldmaiden stood and nodded, not making eye contact. “Apologies, my Lady.” The correct reply would have been ‘my Queen’ given the formality of the situation.

Yasmin waved her hand, dismissively. Yasmin sat straighter in her throne, uncrossing her legs and Harald waved forward the next person, another young boy who now looked even more nervous than before. 

\------

After the ceremony, a feast was held outside due to the good weather, an idea of Yasmin’s that Harald congratulated her on. Later that night Queen Yasmin finally took off her crown. She had been wearing it all day and it was heavy. She groaned in appreciation at the weight that had been lifted and rolled her neck and shoulders, jumping slightly when a pair of lips pressed against the exposed flesh of her neck.

Harald had too removed his crown and unbraided his hair. She lifted a hand to his head, fingertips gently massaging his scalp as his lips continued to kiss along her neck as his warm arm snaked around her waist.

“I need you,” he breathed against her ear, rocking his hips forward and she could feel his hardness through his breeches and her dress.

“We need to get ready,” she laughed lightly, reminding him they had another royal engagement.

“I want my seed to fill you, take a hold of you and see you swell with my heir,” he mumbled in her ear, hand splaying across her flat stomach. She turned around in his embrace. 

“There will be time for that, my King. Just not right now.”

“They will wait,” he shrugged, pressing his lips to hers and hands splaying on her ass pulling her forward to his groin. His kisses ignited passion within Yasmin and she pulled the laces on her dress, slipping it from her skin. Harald’s mouth went to her breasts, sucking at her soft flesh, tongue swirling around the pink rose bud of her nipple. He kept a strong arm around her, walking her backwards towards their large bed. She sat on the edge, unlacing his breeches as he took off his tunic. She wasted no time in tugging them past his hips and taking the base of his cock in her hand, mouth lightly sucking the head, like he taught her to. 

He had taught her everything she knew and she was thankful that sex was pleasurable and not just a way to make children. She wanted children, ever since a young age she had a strong maternal instinct and couldn’t wait to hold a sleeping baby in her arms. She was slightly older than she had hoped when she had been married - previously promised to a Tsar their engagement had been three summers long due to him away on a long raid and battle. He had been killed in battle and the pursuit of another good match had to be made. She had concerns that due to her being slightly older if the Gods would still bless her body with the strength to conceive and bear a child.

The need between her legs grew as she took the King’s cock deeper into her mouth eliciting a groan from the man himself. His hand gently fisted her hair and coaxed her deeper. He looked down at her, blue eyes meeting her dark green ones, his mouth falling agape at the sight of her lips taking him. He pulled her mouth away and coaxed her back on the bed, nose nuzzling her neck as one hand went up her smooth thigh and his finger, laden with gold rings, stroked at her slit. His middle finger delved into her wetness, mouth assaulting her bare breasts as she rocked her hips towards his hand. Another finger was quickly added, angled just so to rub against the special spot inside her that her writhing against him. 

He withdrew his hand moving back a little to see her flushed face, hair fanned out behind her. He moved his own hair over one shoulder out the way. He rubbed his erection against her slit gathering her wetness on his silky flesh.

“Do you want your King’s cock inside you, my beautiful Queen?” He questioned huskily, watching her eyes widen at his words and desperation masked her face.

“Yes!” She quickly answered. “Get inside me now!”

He chuckled. She was the perfect embodiment of a Queen normally - poised, and spoke with great diction and purpose but when she was beneath him on their bed she spoke brash and brazen like a man. 

He did as she requested, pushing forth into her tight cunt, a loud moan leaving her mouth as her hands ran up and down his back, fingernails scratching him lightly. As he bore his hips down into hers she lifted her up so they met and grinded against each other. He continued to kiss lazily at her neck, a sheen of sweat covered them both their moans getting louder - of which he did not care. She was loud and if he did not covet her respectful appearance so much he would fuck her in the middle of the town so that everyone could see - as well as hear - what he did to her.

Her orgasm sprung forth quickly, her walls pulsating around him, she gave him no warning and he spilled inside her looking down at her face in wonderment at the feel of her coaxing forth his seed to spill into her womb. The feeling was like none he’d experience before, his whole body went numb with pleasure and then suddenly he felt like he could move again as his own pleasure racked through his body. He groaned louder than before, thrusting his hips forward until there was nothing more to give. Yasmin ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, marvelling at the sight of him above her, sweating and red faced. He collapsed on top of her, she wrapped her shaky legs around his waist. 

“Stay, so that the seed might hold,” she whispered, lovingly stroking his back as their breathing laboured.

A cough interrupted them, and Harald pulled out quickly with a pop and a soft squelch from her. Yasmin gave a little scream, trying to hide her nakedness beneath her husband.

“Halfdan!” Harald admonished, “By Odin’s balls what are you doing?” He asked angrily.

“You are late.” Halfdan replied casually.

“Get out!” Yasmin screeched, voice cracking. He turned to her like he just realised she was there. His eyes darkened and his eyes took in her nakedness.

“Do you know how to knock?” Harald asked now sitting on the edge of the bed with Yasmin behind him. It didn’t really do much to hide her naked body as Halfdan could still see her breasts.

“I did. Twice. You said ‘come in’.” He smirked.


	2. Chapter Two

Harald sat on the bed, propped up by pillows watching Yasmin unbraid her hair. It was intricate and it was taking her a while, but he liked watching the way her hair fell in waves around her shoulders.

“Earlier, when Halfdan came in,” he paused, continuing when her eyes met his in the mirror, “I didn’t mind him...looking...at you.”

Yasmin averted her gaze, continuing her task.

“Did you?” He ventured. He had to know, he had to ask. Ever since their wedding night Halfdan had been up his ass about asking Yasmin to spend the night as the three of them. Harald didn’t mind, but he didn’t yet know Yasmin well enough to know if she would...or not.

“He can’t keep coming in here unannounced,” she said haughtily, “I know you love him, but he oversteps boundaries sometimes.” She pulled a slight face of annoyance, standing from her chair and running her fingers through her hair relishing the feeling of it being free and out of braids.

“What boundaries?” Harald asked, holding out his hand for her to take as she climbed gracefully onto the big bed laying beside him.

“Spatial boundaries.”

“So, if we invited Halfdan to our chambers, you wouldn’t be...opposed to such a thought?” He pressed lightly. So far, her only concern with the situation was that he came in unannounced and not that he had seen her naked.

“What would the reason for an invitation into the King and Queen’s bed chambers be?”

Harald opened his mouth to speak then decided against his words.

“Harald?” Yasmin leant up on her elbow, looking down at her husband.

“Perhaps we could extend an invitation to ... share our bed?” Harald spoke slowly. 

“Halfdan has his own bed he doesn’t need to-” She stopped abruptly when a thought dawned on her. “Do you mean that you want me to - and your - Halfdan and I to-”.

“Only if you want to. To be honest, he just wants to watch.”

Yasmin’s mouth and eyes went wide. She turned to get off the bed and picked up her blue jacquard dressing gown.

“Where are you going?” He asked. He thought it was going well but, apparently not.

“To my personal chambers. And the door will be locked. All night. To King and countrymen.” 

The wooden door shook with the force it was closed with. Perhaps that could’ve gone better.

\------

Yasmin didn’t sleep very well that night, and when sleep finally did take hold of her she slept late into the afternoon. It gave Harald a chance to recall the events of the evening to Halfdan over breakfast.

“Well, she didn’t say no,” Halfdan concluded.

Harald frowned. “Have you not been listening?”

“You don’t need to listen to a woman, brother. They say one thing and mean another anyway.”

“Oh, really? You’re giving me advice about women?”

A thrall approached their table and asked, “The Queen has not yet risen, would you like for me to wake her?” 

“By Odin’s balls no, do not wake her. She will have the temperment of a bear!” Harald dismissed the slave.

“Maybe I should talk to her,” Halfdan offered.

Harald’s eyes bulged. “For the love of the Gods, please don’t.”

\------

“I don’t need you to walk with me,” Yasmin huffed throwing the fox fur around her neck.

“It doesn’t matter what you want or need - Harald told me to watch you so that is what I am doing.”

“Fine, but stay at least five paces behind me. I know you don’t believe in personal space but I do.”

Halfdan followed Yasmin five paces behind around the market. She picked out fruits and materials for new dresses, and he waited for her. Suddenly he walked out in front of her, holding a hand out for her to stop. There was a large puddle in the mud in front of her. Halfdan found a plank of wood nearby and laid across the puddle, like a bridge. He took her hand as she stepped on the plank, lifting her skirt so that it didn’t get wet or dirty as she walked across. On the other side, her hand squeezed his.

“Thank you. That was kind.”

He shushed her fiercely. “Do not call me that. I have a reputation to uphold.”

His face held a look of seriousness but his eyes held the same glint of mischievousness that she saw in her husband. She nodded her head, her own face mirroring his look of playful seriousness. Maybe it wasn’t so bad having him by her side after all.

Halfdan’s eyes went to something behind her, over her shoulder, but before she could turn round to see what it was he had pushed her out the way. She fell onto her side, in the mud. She looked up at him from her space on the ground about to yell at him when she saw the reason for his actions. 

\------

Yasmin immediately took a bath on her return to the Great Hall. She was covered in mud and speckled with a man’s blood. She was getting undressed when the door burst open and out of instinct she covered her chest, although she was not yet fully undressed and still had a thin undergarment on.

“My Queen, my beloved, are you hurt?” Harald asked, hands hovering over her like he was afraid to touch her incase she was hurt. The door shut behind him and - surprise - there was Halfdan, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the door. 

Halfdan rolled his eyes. “I told him you were unharmed.”

“I know what you said I need to hear it from her own lips,” Harald snapped back over his shoulder. “Are you well?” He gently cupped Yasmin’s chin and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip, his face painted with worry and a little anger at the thought of someone attempting to take the life of someone he loved so much.

“I am not harmed,” she reassured him, hands going to his shoulders and squeezing the tense muscles there. She pressed her lips to his, forgetting that Halfdan was there. He kissed her back softly, hand moving to cup her face and the backs of his knuckles brushed away some of the blood that had splattered on her cheek. He looked into her eyes searching for a sign she was lying, and saw her eyes flick to his younger brother. He kissed her more passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and moving to kiss her neck below her ear.

“Is he watching?” he whispered in between kisses. She nodded, eyes fluttering shut as his hand went to massage the soft flesh of her breast. 

Halfdan opened the door, taking his leave.

“Wait,” Yasmin called to him, and he turned to her. She pulled away from Harald and placed a kiss on Halfdan’s cheek. 

“Thank you, again”

\------

After Yasmin was sure the blood and mud had been cleansed from her body she dried and dressed herself, and went to the bed chambers she shared with Harald. There was no light or sound from the room and she knocked lightly, pressing an ear to the door to see if he had retired early. Peeking inside the room she saw the furs made up and untouched - he wasn’t there. The corridors to the main hall were empty of even thralls. Yasmin let out a long sigh, when she heard the rumble of male voices from further down the corridor. 

She made her way to the very last room where a flickering light came from underneath the wooden door. She wasn’t aware the room even existed. Putting her ear to the door she heard Harald and Halfdan’s voices in conversation.

Harald noticed the light from the corridor flicker, drawing his attention. He straightened up, Halfdan on the other side of the table began to draw his sword. At a knock on the door Halfdan sheathed his sword.

“Enter,” Harald called, hoping and not wanting it to be Yasmin at the same time. He had ordered the thralls to bed and extra guards around the Great Hall to stop anyone from creeping around the corridors who still might have an agenda to kill his Queen.

Yasmin stopped at the threshold. “Apologies, I thought you were alone,” she lied, eyes flicking to Halfdan who acknowledged her presence but then turned to face forward, at some sort of parchment of paper on the small table in front of him.

“What is it that you need?” Harald asked, very formally.

“I wished to speak with you.”

“I am otherwise engaged at the moment. We shall talk later,” he easily dismissed her, turning as well to the parchment on the table.

Yasmin wasn’t sure of the reason why he was acting so formally around her. He wasn’t acting like her husband. He didn’t even act this way when they attended formal meetings at the Great Hall.

“I wanted to continue our discussion from yesterday evening,” she carried on. His eyes turned to her and she flicked her eyes to his brother, wondering if he would understand her meaning.

“We shall talk later, my Queen,” his voice softened. “Please, retire to bed and don’t wait for me. You will be safe.”

Yasmin stilled for a few seconds then left wordlessly, the sound of the door slamming echoing down the corridor followed by her quick footsteps.

“I get the impression she doesn’t like being told what to do all that much,” Halfdan muttered.

\-----

Yasmin retired to bed, her movements angry and rushed as she muttered to herself. Surely whatever they had been discussing was not important? It couldn’t be anything to do with Council as they were the only ones in the room, the rest of Harald’s advisors were nowhere to be seen.

Yasmin awoke to the sounds of Harald entering the room and discarding his clothing. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he mumbled softly, and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Can we talk now?” Her voice was husky from sleep.

“It is late. Can it wait till morning?” He asked sliding under the furs next to her.

“No,” she huffed crossing her arms. 

“It is late,” he countered, placing one arm behind his head.

“And who’s fault is that? What are you doing so late when nobody is even here? I know you weren’t discussing political matters because it was just you and Halfdan. Where’re your advisors?”

Harald sat upright in bed, his blue eyes looking grey as the moonlight became the only light in the room. “Do you not understand what happened - what could have happened today? An attempt was made on your life and if Halfdan hadn’t accompanied you to -” He stopped abruptly, hands going to his head, raking his fingers through his unbound hair. “The thralls have retired early and there are extra guards outside, I’ve sent my advisors away and it’s just me and my brother because he is the only one I completely trust.”

“Oh. Well, I would like to be informed next time.”

“I thought you had retired, I assumed you’d be tired from the day,” Harald placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, his beard tickling her skin.

“I am fine.”

He laid another soft kiss on her shoulder, “I see that,” his mouth trailed kisses up her neck, sucking on the sensitive spot there. Damn him for knowing her weaknesses. His arm went around her waist and he bought her on top of him as he laid on his back. Yasmin steadied herself with her hands on his broad chest, fingers tracing the blue green swirls that looked black in the dark. She ground her sex against him. He always slept naked, she was only covered in a thin chemise nightgown. He reached down to pull her dress off her, and then laid back with his arms crossed under his head, smirking up at her.

“Oh? Just going to lay there are we?”

“Your King’s had a long day, my Queen,” he pouted.

“Long?” She teased, rubbing herself all along his growing erection.

“Very,” he smiled.

“And hard?” She leant back pushing her breasts forward, gyrating her hips and coating him with her growing wetness.

“Oh, so very hard, my love.”

She tilted her hips forward so her wet folds just enveloped just his head. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, lifting his hips and moving his hands to her thighs. She raised herself, using her hands against his chest for leverage and sank onto his length in one go.

“Fuck!” He repeated, holding her hands on his chest as she rotated her hips in a circle, making him hit every inch of her walls. Yasmin moved her hips forward and backwards before the pressure of her growing orgasm coiled inside her and had her bouncing up and down on Harald’s length. His hands went to her hips, pulling her down and thrusting his hips up so that he went deeper inside her still.

Her hands fisted her own hair as she called out to the Gods and to her King. He felt her flutter around him but she didn’t stop. He watched her breasts bounce with her movements as he shot his load inside her. She slowed down, smiling at him as she felt him explode within her, his seed dripping from her, all over his cock. Yasmin pulled him from within her, and collapsed on his chest, pressing her ear to his heart and hearing how fast it was beating. His arms wrapped around her pinning her to him, and he placed a tender kiss to her temple.

“What did you want to discuss?” Harald asked.

“Oh, right, yes that. Well, I was thinking. I know that you said you didn’t mind if your brother....watched. And I was taken aback at first but...Well I wouldn’t mind either. If he watched. Just watched.”


	3. Chapter 3

Halfdan made himself comfortable in the chair, drinking from his cup. Harald was fully dressed, his hands all over Yasmin’s naked frame. He was alternating between kissing her and saying sweet nothings in her ear. She was trying to ignore the blonde sitting in the chair but she found that when she glanced to him and saw him looking at her, it ignited something in her. She felt even more desired and empowered.

Yasmin gasped as Harald slipped his middle finger in her, the familiar coolness of his gold rings hit her walls and she giggled. Her leg went round his waist, his mouth latched to her breast as he dipped another finger in. He hooked them rubbing that sweet spot, and her eyes sought Halfdan’s. He had leant forward, elbows on his knees, eyes pinned to his brothers fingers in between Yasmin’s legs, disappearing underneath the small mass of dark curls there.

“Harald!” She shouted and Halfdan’s eyes flicked to hers. Yasmin came so quickly her legs buckled. Harald caught her and held her up carrying her to the bed where he laid her down gently, letting her catch her breath as he stripped himself naked.

“Turn over for me, sweetheart,” his hands grazed her sides and she flopped onto her stomach rather lazily, legs still shaky. “That’s it. Like this,” his hands went to her hips and pulled them up so her ass was in the air. At the feel of Harald’s tongue licking her slit she sighed happily.

“She likes that,” Halfdan commented.

“She does,” Harald agreed and did it again, before working her folds with his fingers, licking and slurping at the wetness he was coaxing from her body. Yasmin could feel Harald and sensed Halfdan standing behind him, with a perfect view of her.

“Harald, my King!” She gasped, as her legs started to shake. He pulled away. 

“Not yet, my love,” he told her, hands caressing the sides of her thighs.

“Please!” She begged.

“I like it when she begs,” Halfdan appeared in front of her, standing beside the bed. She looked up to him as he stood there casually drinking his mead like nothing was happening. Harald’s cock ran up and down her slit and she bucked back.

“Please my King! Fill me!”

Halfdan let out a short sharp laugh. “Fuck, she’s got a dirty mouth!”

“That’s nothing, brother. Just wait.”

“Don’t tease me,” Yasmin growled, feeling Harald’s cock disappear and he went back to running his hands across her thighs and lower back.

“Go on, tease her brother.”

“You’re only here to watch, not speak,” Yasmin got up on her elbows, so she was now on all fours, looking up at Halfdan. He reached forward to touch her face but Harald stopped him.

“Did you ask permission to touch your Queen?” Harald reminded him. Halfdan retreated his hand, looking a little scorned. 

Harald went back to rubbing the tip of his cock along Yasmin’s opening, one hand snaking around to rub her clit. He put the tip in before pulling back out, never giving her any more than just his head.

“Harald, please, by Odin’s ball just put your fucking cock in me. I need to feel you, please, fill me up and make me scream! Make me scream and fill me with your seed, I beg you!”

Halfdan smirked and his eyes glinted at hearing her talk like that.

“I told you,” Harald winked at his brother, “Tease her and my beloved Queen talks utter filth.” 

Harald leant forward to place a kiss between Yasmin’s shoulder blades before taking her hair in his hand and thrusting into her in one movement. Yasmin’s bottom jaw dropped as she stared up into Halfdan’s eyes. He couldn’t look away and neither could she as Harald started fucking her fast and rubbing her clit. Yasmin grasped the bear fur beneath her, biting her lip, eyes fluttering closed. Harald put one foot on the bed, getting a deeper angle and moved even faster.

“Oh shit,” Halfdan murmured, he’d been hard since Harald had fingered her but now looking at Yasmin’s face he could cum right there in his own breeches.

Yasmin’s eyes flashed open, “I’m going to-” She didn’t know how to finish, she didn’t know what she was going to do or what the feeling deep inside was. It was a pressure and a need she had never felt before.

Halfdan reached out his hand again, paused, continuing when Yasmin gave a small nod and his thumb went inside her mouth. She sucked hard and swirled her tongue around his digit. She growled, and bit into his thumb as her legs started to shake uncontrollably. She released Halfdan’s thumb with a pop and fell forward, Harald’s cock slid out, standing to attention covered in Yasmin’s arousal and cum. 

Yasmin fell to her back on the bed, her legs shaking so much it was like they were vibrating, as she gasped and swore. Harald had never seen her like that, it was almost like she was in a trance state. He covered her body with his, red and angry looking erection resting on her stomach as he smoothed her hair from her sweaty face, brushing her cheeks with the backs of his knuckles as she let out a choked sob. 

“I’m right here, my love, I’ve got you, ok? Just breathe, I’ve got you,” Harald peppered her face in light kisses as she came down from her high. When her breathing was more under control, Harald leant back and stroked himself to completion, thick white cum shooting on Yasmin’s breasts and stomach. She laid motionless until Harald climbed over her again and her arms went round his neck.

“That was - wow - I need to-” Halfdan was in pain, his erection rubbing against his leather trousers - he should’ve worn linen. Harald was still caught up with Yasmin, hand caressing her side as the other cupped the back of her head, face to face and so close their noses were touching. He was whispering things to her Halfdan couldn’t hear.

“Can you see yourself out?” Harald asked, eyes flicking to Halfdan for a moment before going back to Yasmin.

Halfdan nodded, briefly stopping and turning back when he heard a choked sob from Yasmin leave her throat. Harald kissed her and said something making her laugh weakly. She wiped a tear from her eye and Halfdan left, shuffling down the corridor and grabbed the first thrall he saw.

\------

Halfdan kept his distance the next day from his brother and his wife. He became anxious when Harald announced that his wife wasn’t well and would remain in bed for the rest of the day and she wasn’t to be disturbed. They spent most of the day with Chieftains about alliances and who might be the one to attempt to take Yasmin’s life. Halfdan could only half concentrate - he kept hearing Yasmin’s cry in his ears. He didn’t do anything to hurt her but he was worried he was still the cause of it. But, Harald didn’t say anything and also hadn’t ripped his balls from body so then decided he must be in the clear.

Harald ate in his bed chamber with Yasmin, and Halfdan didn’t see him for the rest of the night. He didn’t see Yasmin until the following evening at supper. She entered the Hall, her arm linked in Harald’s. She was all poise and grace as she took the seat to Harald’s right, with Halfdan sitting on his left.

“I trust you are now well, Queen Yasmin?” Paatrick asked, an elderly gentleman who was the most prominent fatherly figure in Harald and Halfdan’s later life. He had a glass eye and a long red thick scar that ran down from his eyebrow to his neck from a battle years ago. He often sat on Yasmin’s right side and he was very pleasant and regaled her with stories from the battlefield.

“I am Paatrick, thank you, your concern for my well being is very sweet and appreciated but I was well looked after by my loving husband,” Yasmin reached for Harald’s hand, her fingers adorned with sapphires that matched the blue of her dress. She had taken extra care in getting ready for the evening meal - when people heard their Queen was sick it was important they saw her looking perfect in royal regalia. Not like she was actually sick, but they could hardly announce that she’d had such an intense orgasm that she needed a day to recover could they?

“Is she alright?” Halfdan whispered to his brother tearing into his bread roll.

“She’s fine. Why wouldn’t she be?” 

Halfdan raised an eyebrow.

“She’s fine,” he repeated, momentarily distracted by the feel of her hand seeking his. “It was just a little...intense, that’s all.”

Halfdan smirked and nudged his brother with his elbow.

\------

Here he was again. Halfdan sat with a drink of mead in the chair - wearing linen trousers this time. Harald and Yasmin were on the bed, both naked, kissing softly. They’d been doing so for the past few minutes and Halfdan wanted them to speed up and get it on already.

Yasmin laid atop her husband, he was obviously letting her take some control following their previous endeavours. Halfdan perked up as Yasmin sat up, her hair swept up in a fancy updo which exposed her naked chest.

“Come brother,” Harald called his younger brother over. Halfdan approached the bed stopping at the foot of it. “Your Queen wants to touch you.”

“What?” Halfdan looked to Yasmin who was biting her lip shyly. “I thought I was just watching?”

“You can, if you want, but we’d prefer if you join in. If-if you’d like,” Yasmin said shyly.

Halfdan took off his tunic. “Where do you want me?”

Harald and Yasmin shared a look. Yasmin climbed off Harald and crawled to the foot of the bed in front of Halfdan. “Stay there?” She asked timidly, reaching her hands forward and cupped Halfdan through his linen trousers. Yes, linen was the good choice for tonight. She sat on the bed with her knees under her, Halfdan having pushed his trousers past his hips. Harald sat on the bed, behind his wife, hands running up and down her arms.

“Touch him like you would me. Touch him like I taught you,” he said softly in her ear. She nodded to herself and grabbed Halfdan’s cock by the base. He wasn’t as thick but he was longer and had a thicker vein that was calling out to her to be licked. She leant forward and licked the slit, tongue swirling around his head.

“Fuck!” Halfdan cursed and grabbed the back of her head. Harald held his wrist.

“Not too rough,” he warned.

Halfdan let go of Yasmin’s head, interlocking his fingers and placing them on the back of his head as he looked down at the Queen of Norway sucking the tip of his cock. She took more of him in her mouth, tongue swirling, and a moan that vibrated from her warm mouth down Halfdan’s cock as Harald caressed her breasts. Taking more of him in her mouth she started bobbing her head up and down his length.

“That’s it, beautiful, just like that, you’re doing so well,” Harald murmured words of encouragement, a perfect view of his brothers cock disappearing down his wife’s throat. As Halfdan made moans and groans signalling his enjoyment Yasmin relaxed a little and started rocking her hips for friction. Her free hand she took to her clit before Harald removed it and started rubbing her himself. As her own orgasm built so did Halfdan’s. 

“I’m gonna-”

“Come on me,” Yasmin let Halfdan’s cock go with a slurp, her voice husky, precum and saliva dripping down her chin as she writhed against Harald’s hand rubbing against her. “Come on my face.” 

Halfdan glanced to Harald. It was an unspoken rule that whatever Yasmin said went - she was in charge as to how far she would take them both because the brothers each knew that they didn’t really have a limit between them. But, cum on the Queen’s face was somehow more personal than having his cock in her mouth. Harald nodded, and Halfdan jerked himself off over his Queen’s face.

Yasmin stilled Harald’s hand and gently removed it as Halfdan’s breathing calmed down. The brothers were watching her to see what she would do or ask of them next. She bought her legs from out beneath her, sitting spread eagled on the edge of the bed. Yasmin soon caught on that she and Harald were in control here. Halfdan was a visitor and a subject which his King and Queen commanded.

“I think it’s only polite you return the favour,” she smirked. Halfdan got to his knees, on the hardwood floor. Oh, that would hurt later.

Harald moved back and gently laid Yasmin onto her back, as Halfdan placed his tongue flat against her and licked from her ass to her clit. He was more forceful with his tongue than Harald was, seemingly wanting to draw her orgasm from her quickly.. Harald continued to caress and kiss her breasts.

“More,” Yasmin breathed.

“You want my brother to put his fingers into your tight pussy?” Harald asked rubbing his nose against hers.

“Yes, yes more!”

Halfdan happily obliged and plunged two fingers spreading them like scissor as her hips rotated off the bed.

“Harald...” she breathed.

“Yes, beloved?”

“Come here, come to me,” She stretched her body straighter and tilted her head back, grasping for her husband’s cock. It took him a few seconds to realise what she actually meant. He held the base of his cock and rubbed the tip across her lips and open mouth. Soon he was thrusting into her open mouth, Halfdan’s cum dried on her face with her head tilted back as Halfdan turned his two fingers rigid and moved them up and down at speed, pressing against her g-spot.

Yasmin’s shouts and screams were muffled by Harald’s cock before he withdrew himself and came on her breasts. Yasmin went silent as her orgasm exploded in the pit of her stomach. Her walls constricted around Halfdan’s fingers which he withdrew, genty running them along her slit as her body quaked. She quickly recovered, her body feeling cool as the night air hit her sweat sheened body, and the cum on her face and breasts dried. 

She soon realised that Harald was no longer on the bed. She flipped to her stomach, seeing his wonderfully toned body at the wash basin, wringing out a cloth. She crawled on the bed towards him, sitting on her legs again as Harald cupped her face and wiped her clean. 

“Did you enjoy that, my sweet?” Harald asked.

Yasmin nodded vigorously. “Yes,” she breathed, her body feeling relaxed and tired.

\------

The next morning Yasmin awoke to find herself nestled into the side of her husband’s sleeping form, the steady rise and fall of his chest and his heart beat lulling her back to sleep. She felt a hand on her waist shift and a puff of air against her shoulder blade. Her eyes snapped open. Odin’s balls who was in the bed with her? Halfdan, of course, she laughed inwardly to herself - as if she could forget the events of the previous night.

The hand around her waist squeezed and behind her a small whimper was let out, as she could feel Halfdan’s hair tickle her back. She carefully unwrapped one arm from Harald, and turned so she was on her back, and looked to her left at Halfdan. His face was contorted with worry whilst he slept. She took her free arm and turned her head to the side stroking his cheek.

“Sshh,” She shushed him quietly. He pushed his body towards her, head now buried in her neck and an arm snaked around her waist. Harald shifted too, now facing her, his legs intertwined with hers. She was sandwiched between them and couldn’t move ... In the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this!!! Good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Miscarriage, Details of a dead unborn child/foetus.

Halfdan found himself in the King and Queen’s chambers at least once a week. As the weather gave way to Spring and the time for raiding, he knew he would miss the fun the three of them shared when he went with Bjorn to the Mediterranean.

When he announced his plans to Harald and Yasmin, Harald beamed. “I know how much you have always wanted to go. I wish you a safe journey.”

“Thank you, brother.”

Their heads turned when Yasmin let out a sob, her face covered by her hands. She was shaking her head from side to side. Harald, nearest to her, gently grabbed her wrists to lower her hands and see the tears running down her face.

“Why are you so upset, my love? Halfdan has always wanted to sail there.”

“I am-am happy but you-you will be missed,” she panted out, before another wailing sob left her. Yasmin knew Halfdan wanted to see the world and she was glad he was off to fulfill his dream, and she would miss him, but not just for the nights shared with him and her husband. She had grown fond of him, growing to love his close proximity that she once thought annoying and stifling.

Yasmin shook off Harald’s hands on her wrists and glared at him with tears in her eyes.

“And I suppose you will be leaving me, also? You will go raiding with your men and leave me here - all alone!” She stood quickly from her chair, the wooden legs screeching against the wooden floor as she disappeared through the thick curtain into the corridor that led to her private chambers.

A quiet descended amongst the Hall, people had heard raised voices and stopped eating their meal.

“Women,” Harald offered with a shrug. “Please, continue.” He gestured with his hand and his guests resumed eating and talking amongst themselves.

Harald had no intentions of leaving Yasmin here at all - she would accompany him where ever he went. Although another attempt had not been made on her life, and she would be the best choice to leave as ruler of Vestfold in his absence he wasn’t going to be without her for any length of time.

“She’s very...” Halfdan trailed off.

“Emotional?”

“I was going to say hostile,” Halfdan smirked. “I’ve never seen her like that.”

“Me neither,” Harald mused.

\------

Yasmin sat down to breakfast, and screwed up her face at the offerings in front of her. She liked the bread and the eggs that Brunhild, their cook made, but she had a craving for something else. She spotted the pot of strawberry jam and dug out a large helping with a knife, dropping it onto the yolk of her egg. She pierced the runny egg yolk and let it pool around the bright red jam before scooping up her concoction with a chunk of bread. As the taste of the sweet jam mixed with the egg on her tongue she hummed in delight.

She caught Harald looking at her curiously. 

“Is there something you’d like to ask me?” She snapped. Harald vigorously shook his head. Halfdan buried his head and shovelled his own food into his mouth.

Harald and Halfdan were in the woods later that day, escaping Yasmin’s mood swings.

“She is not normally like this,” Harald mused, chewing on a piece of long grass.

“How do you know? You barely knew each other for a full season before you got married. Maybe she’s always been a raging pyschopath.”

Harald sighed in exasperation. “She is gentle, caring, sweet, intelligent and funny - but she is not a pyschopath.” Harald smiled, gazing out to the Fjord. “I think she is carrying my child.”

\------

“Where have you been?” Yasmin sounded scared, her small voice coming from the bed as Harald fumbled with his tunic on the door handle.

“Sorry I was just-” He hiccuped “With Halfdan and-”

“Well you should’ve come to bed sooner. And quieter,” she snapped, folding her arms.

“I didn’t realise the time, I apologise,” he slurred, clumsily removing his clothing. At the sight of his naked body Yasmin felt her heart beat faster and a familiar yearning in between her thighs. When Harald climbed in next to her she took off her night dress and straddled him instantly.

“Well, hello wife,” Harald chuckled.

“Shut up and fuck me. Hard. Now.” She dragged her fingernails down his chest, kissing where her nails left red marks, sucking his nipple and gyrating her hips against his to get him hard.

“What’s wrong?” She asked when she could feel him getting hard like he normally did.

“Nothing at all, my love.”

“You don’t love me anymore!” She cried getting off him, “What is it? A thrall? What’s her name?” she screeched, fists balled up. He caught her wrists in his hands before she could hurt herself or him with them.

“Yasmin, my love, calm down. There is nobody but you, I swear to Odin. I have had too much to drink that is all. Will you just lay with me? Come here my sweet, just let me feel you, that’s it, come here.” He coaxed her to lay on top of him again, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. “You have not been yourself lately, are you alright?”

“I am fine. A little tired. Have I really been that bad?” she bit her lip shyly.

“Not at all,” He rubbed her nose with his and smiled. 

\------

“This is a ridiculous notion and one that I am not happy with,” Yasmin crossed her arms over her chest.

“We know,” Halfdan muttered. “You’ve said that already. Twice.”

“Why are you sending me away?” Yasmin asked Harald with tears in her eyes.

“I am not sending you away. I am letting my brother escort you to the woods and I will join you there in three days.”

Yasmin’s bottom lip quivered.

“You wanted a break. I am giving it to you.” Harald coaxed, bringing her to his chest where he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed. “I shall miss you, my Queen. But I cannot refuse your father. He asked me to see him and I cannot say no.”

“I know,” Yasmin pouted. “But what about you? Who will protect you if Halfdan is with me?”

“I have my men with me, do not worry about me,” he kissed her hand. 

The cabin in the woods was minimal but comfortable. There was only Yasmin and Halfdan, two of Halfdan’s men and four thralls. When Harald returned from his visit with her father he would return to the cabin and then Halfdan would leave to set sail for the Mediterranean.

Halfdan slept alongside Yasmin in the bed in the cabin, but it seemed an unspoken rule that they wouldn’t be intimate without Harald being there. They kissed and groped each other, but nothing more. Besides, Yasmin’s period was about to hit - she could feel her stomach crampings begin. The pain was very uncomfortable and nothing like she had felt before. 

When Halfdan left to do a quick check around the perimeter of the cabin before his men took guard overnight, Yasmin ordered one of the thralls to make a quick drink for pain relief. She drank it quick then changed for bed in a thick nightdress. It was cool at night, and she hoped that if she wore something not very becoming Halfdan wouldn’t make advances at her. In normal circumstances she wouldn’t mind.

He came into the room a little while later, Yasmin not able to sleep due to the pains in her stomach. Another month had gone by and she wasn’t with child. She turned and wrapped her arms around her stomach, a groan escaping her mouth causing Halfdan to ask what was wrong.

“Nothing,” she quickly replied. She tried to remember the last time she had felt this bad, and couldn’t. She also tried to remember the last time she had bled at all - and it might have been some weeks. Perhaps as she had not bled for a while all her bleeds were coming at once.

Halfdan crawled into the bed beside her and snaked his arms around her hips, squeezing tight and bringing her back flush to his bare chest.

“You are bleeding, yes?” He murmured in her ears.

“How do you know?” She asked, not hiding her surprise.

Halfdan scoffed. “You think because I’m not married I don’t know what happens to your body once a month?” He sounded a little hurt but Yasmin was in too much pain to reply fully and instead opted for another groan.

Halfdan was awoken by Yasmin screaming his name - and not in a pleasurable way. In a way that sounded like he was murdering her. He jerked awake and saw her sitting up in bed hands splayed out in front of her.

“What is it?” He sat up and pulled her hair away from her face, only to reveal a look of pure terror. He followed her gaze to her hands, covered in blood.

“Halfdan!” She sobbed.

“You are bleeding, that is all, I will get you cloth,” he made a move to get out the bed but her wet hand wrapped around his forearm.

“No, it is more than that. The child...” She turned to look at him with fresh tears falling down her cheeks. “I have lost Harald’s baby.”

After she spoke the words out loud the world seemed to both freeze and speed up around her. Halfdan left the room to return with two of the older thralls who between them gently guided Yasmin out the bed and sat her over an unused chamber pot where the blood dripped from her womb still. They comforted her as best as they could. In between her sobbing she wailed for Harald. As a drink to relieve the pain was made with an added sedative to calm the Queen’s nerves, Halfdan pulled the furs from the bed and the other two thralls immediately set about soaking the lesser stained furs. Some were drenched in blood and could not be salvaged so they went on the fire outside.

The white cotton sheets that lined the bed were now stained red - it looked like a massacre had taken place. And Halfdan had been at the helm of many of those. Taking the sheets he noticed something unusual on the bed. Holding it closer to the candle light he saw the outline, the beginnings, of a human life. Yasmin must’ve seen it too, most likely felt is pass through her as she realised what had happened. It was incredibly small but he could make out its arms and it’s oversized head. He left the room quickly and wrapped it gently in the cleanest cloth he could find. As the Thralls scrambled to find clean bed sheets as well as stoke the fire for Yasmin’s bath, Halfdan placed the bundle of cloth onto the fire and said a silent prayer to the Gods to keep the unborn child safe, perhaps let it grow in Valhalla so that one day it would meet its parents. He also prayed to bless his brother and his wife again and that next time Yasmin’s womb would be able to keep hold of the child.

Yasmin’s face was pale and sweaty, red and blotchy from crying. She was leaning against a thrall, seemingly deflated.

The younger thrall approached Halfdan. “The bleeding has stopped. Mildreth says she should try a bath.”

Halfdan nodded and took Yasmin’s hand leading her to the bathtub slowly, eyes catching the chamber pot of blood. “Leave us.” He instructed as he pulled Yasmin’s blood soaked dress off her. Another item for the fire that couldn’t be saved.

As she stood naked, the blood smeared her thighs and had dripped all the way down to her ankle on one leg. She started to sob again and Halfdan bought her to his chest stroking her hair. 

“I need you to be brave, ok? Be brave for me, and for Harald,” he asked her gently. He needed her to be brave because he wasn’t really sure what he was doing and being kind was more of Harald’s bag. He helped her into the tub and gave her a washcloth. She looked up at him, helpless. He took the cloth back from her and started with her fingers, rubbing the blood off. The once vibrant red had turned rust colour, and he rubbed the cloth on a bar of soap before washing her fingers.

The warm water turned pink, and after a few moments of sitting still Yasmin seemed to pull together and took the cloth and wiped her thighs. She was being gentle and slow, whereas Halfdan thought the best way to deal with this would be as quickly as possible. He took the cloth back from her and wiped up and down her legs, before going in between her legs. She hissed as the cloth went between her legs. He ordered her to stand and poured a jug of water onto her stomach the last remnants of blood and pink water flushing from her body.

Wrapped in another nightdress and in fresh sheets, the room illuminated as the sun began to rise. Halfdan held her as he had done before, her fingers running up and down his bare arm. Sleep took him quickly, despite the howling winds that were starting outside, the sound of trees bending and their leaves rustling. Yasmin slept on and off, the pains dissipating from her stomach but her heart remained heavy in her chest.

\------

The winds picked up, gusts so strong that the guards were bought inside. The wood cabin creaked as Yasmin forced food down her throat. She kept an eye on the swaying trees outside, full well knowing that Harald would be kept away longer. The winds were even more fierce at her homeland and it would not be safe to travel by boat. They could travel by horseback but it would take a week at the earliest. Yasmin had wanted to spend a few days at the cabin to get away from everyday life in Vestfold for a while, and now she wanted nothing more than to go back to normality. She never wanted to return to his cabin again.

“I am done,” Yasmin announced pushing the plate away from her. Halfdan looked at her plate - she’d barely eaten anything. He pushed the plate back to her.

“No you’re not.”

She glared silently at him. She didn’t like being told what to do, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

The winds finally settled down and Harald left Rus. By boat, he would be with his wife inside two days. Olef had summoned him as he heard rumours about an attack on his daughter’s life. Something political to do with his trade routes in the Byzantine. He had apparently offended an existing merchant but after words and gold coin were exchanged, the threat dissipated. Harald assured him his daughter was safe and Olef promised there wouldn’t be any more attacks. He could now rest easier and when the wood cabin came into view, a pillow of grey smoke rising from the chimney, his heart fluttered at the picturesque scene and knowing that his wife was inside. And he couldn’t wait to be inside her.

As the boat docked Harald jumped off down and embraced his brother like they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

“It is good to see you!” Harald smiled.

“And you, brother,” Halfdan managed a smile, hating that his brother was so happy and he was the one who was about to make him miserable.

“Where is my Queen?” Harald looked around, expecting her to be waiting for him. Halfdan paused.

“Let’s have a drink.”

“Where is she?”

“Let’s drink,” Halfdan repeated.

\------

Yasmin had been sleeping better - no thanks to the strange tasting drink. She wasn’t stupid - she had seen Halfdan give a few coins to one of his men and he disappeared for most of the day returning with a hessian sack of funny smelling herbs. Halfdan had been insistent she drank it, but at least when she slept she didn’t dream of children. It was a blank sleep that let her body rest the way it needed.

As she stirred awake she heard the crackling sound of the fire, which she was used to. As she turned to lay on her back she felt a warm weight on her hands, her fingers entwined with something. She blinked open her eyes.

“You’re awake,” Harald gave a small smile and pressed his lips lightly to the back of her hand.

“Harald,” Yasmin breathed, relieved to have him by her side finally, but heartbroken at the look of pain in his eyes. She moved to sit up and Harald helped her.

“Don’t exert yourself.”

“I am fine,” she gave a small smile. “Lay beside me?” 

His hands ran up her arms, to her shoulders and cupped her cheeks. “Of course, my love,” he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and laid on the bed, facing her. He traced his finger gently on her lips and she pursed them into a kiss, taking his larger hand in hers, kissing his rings. 

\------

In Vestfold, Harald was extremely attentive but his hands always remained on Yasmin’s face or shoulders. He did not seek to illicit pleasure from her and feeling her body had healed, she now yearned for him, and for another child more than ever. Her advances were met with excuses of tiredness and promises that he would make it up to her another day.

“Make love to me, my King,” Yasmin breathed into Harald’s ear, lying naked on top of him and grinding against his still flaccid dick. “Please,” she begged.

“I do not want to hurt you,” he replied.

“You won’t,” she promised.

“I cannot - what if you fall with child again?”

“And what if it grows full term and we can hold the babe in our arms?”

Harald left the room silently and after a few minutes Yasmin wrapped herself in a fur, naked underneath, and sought out her husband. She tried the usual spots - his Throne, his private meeting chamber, even the kitchen - but he wasn’t there. Lastly, she knocked on Halfdan’s room and was met with a grumpy “What?”

She opened the door and peeked inside, seeing Halfdan half naked in a chair with his feet on a stool, a young thrall massaging them.

“Have you seen your brother?” she asked.

“Yes. He looks like me only less handsome.” Halfdan chuckled at his joke. He looked to Yasmin when he realised she wasn’t laughing. She looked serious. “Leave.” He ordered the thrall bringing his feet to the floor and standing. “You look like you need a drink.”

“No - I” Yasmin took the cup that was thrust to her chest and took a sip. Halfdan moved the fur she had wrapped around her, not hiding the fact that he was taking a good look at what was underneath. His eyes glossed over and he gave an appreciaitve moan. His hand slipped further underneath the bear skin and palmed one of her breasts.

“Harald is not here,” Yasmin spoke softly. Of all the times Halfdan joined them in the bedroom he had never taken her with his dick, and Harald had always been there. They had never discussed any rules or guidelines as to if Halfdan and Yasmin would, or could, see other without Harald being present.

“He is not.” Halfdan smirked, taking the now empty cup from Yasmin’s hand and dropping it to the floor behind him. His free hand removed the fur from her body then took her hand in his and put it against his crotch. She stroked him through the fabric of his breeches, his fingers now stroking between her thighs, enticing a moan in her throat. 

Now free of his trousers she continued to stroke the velvet flesh as he backed her slowly. The cool wood hit her bare back and she gasped, as his fingers only increased in pace, pressing on her clit. As her hips bucked off the wall, his mouth lowered to hers, so close that she could feel his hot breath pant against her mouth.

“Halfdan, I’m-”

He ripped his hand from her and pulled back. “Not yet, kitten,” he smirked.

She growled in her throat.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and she was slightly startled when he lowered her onto his dick. She gasped in pleasure mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as he pressed her back against the wall, plundering his hips against hers. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck as he bounced her up and down. The wood dug into her back and he didn’t kiss her - this wasn’t making love this was the both of them finding a release from each other. There were no sweet or encouraging words from him, no soft bed or soft kisses.

“Tell me when you’re close,” he told her in between his groans of pleasure as the sound of their flesh meeting together was the only sound in the room apart from their whimpers of pleasure.

He plunged into her, balls deep, his hips moving upwards to fill her even more. His length touched her cervix, a flash of uncomfortable pain that soon turned to pleasure. 

“Touch yourself, tell me when you’re cumming,” he ordered and she did, mustering up all her strength to reach the bud that elicited so much pleasure.

“Oh Gods!” She called.

“You close?” he asked.

“Yes, Halfdan, yes so close - ah!” Halfdan pulled out and placed her shaky legs onto the floor. She flailed her arms for a second, palms against the wood as she tried to stay upright. He stood in front of her, his dick wet with both their arousal.

“Get on the bed, on your stomach, lie flat,” he told her, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “Now, kitten,” he added when she didn’t ove.

“Make me.” She lifted her chin up slightly. Had he not been so horny he would’ve enjoyed her slight defiance.

“Make you?” he stepped closer so she had to tilt her chin further to look at him. ”I’m holding back here, kitten, you understand? I don’t think you can handle me-”

“Make me,” she repeated. 

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, face first. She laughed. She laughed. 

He straddled her, grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her back, and thrust into her. She cried out against the sheet as he held both her hands in one of his, the other smacking her ass cheek, chuckling as it turned red and it jiggled. He ploughed into her - she defied him and she laughed so he wasn’t holding back anymore. She was so wet that his dick slipped out of her a couple of times. He growled in annoyance and shoved it right back in. She moved her hips forward, no doubt seeking the friction against her clit on the bed.

Her cries grew louder, her breath more ragged, and he felt she was close. He let go of her hands, slid out from her and she turned over staring up at him in annoyance.

“What are you doing?” She spat at him.

“You want me to fuck you till you cum?”

“Yes!” She shouted in frustration, fists balling.

“Make me,” he countered, tilting his head to the side, licking his lips at the sight of spread eagled beneath him, her pussy tinged pink from his ministrations.

She smiled sweetly at him, sat up a little and her fingertips gently caressed the outline of his stomach muscles.

“That’s not really doing it for me,” he warned her.

“Patience,” she countered.

“I have none of that.”

Yasmin leant back on the bed, one hand on her breast the other going straight to her clit. The pad of her forefinger pressed down on the bundle of nerves gently moving it in a circle and she moaned.

“That’s better,” Halfdan mumbled.

Her middle and third finger plunged inside, and Halfdan watched intently as her fingers disappeared within her, only to reemerge as she started fucking herself. Her heels bore down on the bed and her hips were writhing. He took her hand and pulled it out, sucking the juices from her fingers, as he replaced them with his cock. He kept his pace slow, still sucking her fingers.

“Halfdan,” she moaned, moving forward up the bed. There was an intense feeling brewing and she wanted to both run to and away from him at the same time. 

“Come ‘ere,” he murmured, dropping her hand from his mouth and moving on top of her pinning to the bed. His pace was achingly slow but it was stoking a fire in the pit of her belly like she’d never felt before.

“I need to cum!” Her face twisted into the familiar look of pain and pleasure, her green eyes sparkling and begging him.

“You will. You’ll fall apart in a minute, trust me,” his hips moved agonisingly slow, her nerves were all so on edge that all she could feel was every inch of him dragging against her walls. She was sure she could even feel that thick vein of his.

“Pleeeease!” She begged, digging the heels of her feet into the base of his spine, trying to coax him to go faster. His mouth went round her breast, hands pinned her arms to her sides. A few sucks of her nipple, and he pushed slowly back in, making sure she could feel every part of him.

“Ready?” He smirked, pushing deeper in until he was almost all in.

“Yes!” She cried desperately looking up at him biting her lip. He pressed his lips to hers, tongue delving into her mouth and thrust forward quickly, his head hitting her cervix. She screamed into his mouth, he pulled back a little and hit her in that same spot three more times before she begged him to stop. He stopped but kept his hold of her. If he didn’t she would most likely thrash about and hit him. Her body vibrated, legs shaking uncontrollably, like the first time he watched her. That’s exactly what he was trying to draw out from her - he wanted her to shake and cry from an orgasm he had given to her.

Her mouth was an ‘o’ shape, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body was pulsating all over, her walls tightening around Halfdan’s still cock, although it felt like he was still moving, she felt dizzy and saw a few black spots in front of her eyes. “Stop!” She breathed.

“I have, kitten, I have, just ride it out.” He made sure his body covered hers and he kept his grip on ehr so as to not let her move and hurt herself.

Tears formed in her eyes and she sobbed as her breathing slowed down and the vibrations in her body stopped. He kissed her softly and she calmed down some more. He continued to kiss her, his grip loosening on her arms as he no longer felt she would hurt herself.

“Can I come inside you, Queen Yasmin?” he rasped in her ear. She nodded vigourously. He didn’t even need to move - he had been on the brink of shooting his load for a while but just held off with all his willpower. He flooded her walls with thick white cum, he could feel her lips on the side of his shaved head and her arms wrapped around him as they both came down from their high. He pulled back, smiling at the tears on her face from another intense orgasm.

\------

“Where is everyone?” Yasmin asked looking down at the mostly empty tables in the Hall.

“The men have gone raiding,” Harald responded. 

“And travelling,” Halfdan added.

“Without you?” Yasmin frowned, turning to Harald.

“They have gone to Rus, they are under your father’s command, travelling South.”

“How far South? To Byzantine? To the Mediterranean? Why did you not go with them?” She turned to Halfdan.

He shared a look with Harald, then shrugged one shoulder, looking down at his plate and mopping up the stew with a chunk of bread.

“I asked you a question,” Yasmin spoke, raising her voice slightly. Halfdan whipped his head up and narrowed his eyes at her. Harald placed his hand over Yasmin’s stroking her knuckles, trying to relieve some tension he sensed brewing. She looked to Harald when it was obvious that Halfdan was not going to answer her. His ever kind blue eyes softened further so, looking to his brother then back to her and bought her hand to his mouth where he kissed the back of her hand.

“Oh,” Yasmin exhaled as she realised that Halfdan had missed the boat to the Mediterranean - he had stayed at the cabin to comfort her - to remain by her side after what had happened. Harald, too, had changed his plans to remain by her side, and sent his men on without him.

\------

Harald had bathed and washed his hair, now sat in Yasmin’s chair as she stood beside him, combing through his tangled knots. He was studying maps he held in his hands, of where she didn’t know but they looked intricately drawn. When Yasmin had finished she gently took the maps from Harald’s grasp and laid them on the table.

“It is late, you should rest,” she told him, kneeling on the floor at his feet.

“You do take such good care of me,” his eyes held an exhaustion that she often saw in her own father. The weighty decisions to be made on a daily basis, the consequences - good and bad - would always be on his shoulders. He cupped her cheek and she turned her head to place a kiss in his palm.

“And you, me. I do not deserve you.”

Harald’s hands were around her waist in a second and he lifted her up easily into his lap so she was straddling him.

“I do not ever want to hear those words spoken again,” he warned her. She nodded in agreement, hands resting on his shoulders as she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. He bit her lip gently in between his teeth and the atmosphere in the room shifted. The time for being gentle had gone, their lips and tongues met in a fury of passion that had long since been ignited between them. Yasmin’s hands went underneath the waistband of her husband’s trousers and stroked him. Harald’s hands, equally desperate, pulled up her dress so it was around her waist, lifting her up at the same time as his hips to lower his linen breeches. Yasmin raised herself up and plunged down on Harald’s length, rocking back and forth in the confinements of the chair, her hands on the back of the chair as she chased her own end. Harald’s hands went to her ass cheeks, helping her move against him. He bit down at the flesh on her collarbone and called out her name as he emptied inside of her. She didn’t stop her pace, if anything increasing in speed before leaning back, hands on Haralds muscular thighs as she maneuvered her body so he hit her at just the right angle.

She stopped and fell forward on his chest, coming around his cock that remained half hard inside her. His arms wrapped around her stroking her back in an intimacy that she missed.

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing the flesh on his neck, exposed by his tunic. “I love you so much.”

\------

As the summer season died down and the nights became cooler, a messenger arrived on the shores of Vestfold. He asked to speak with King Harald and was lead to the Great Hall where he was met by a woman with brunette hair and dark green almond eyes, and a slightly rounded belly.

“I need to speak with King Harald,” the messenger bowed his head.

“He is otherwise engaged but I am his Queen, Queen Yasmin,” the woman smiled warmly at him.

“Queen Yasmin, it is your father Olef that has sent me. He requires more men, more ships, to Rus and Byzantine.”

Yasmin blinked. “Oh.”

\-----

Yasmin burst into tears. She couldn’t help it, not with Halfdan going away for at least a full year and he was going to miss the birth of her baby! 

“Halfdan, you are half of my heart,” she sobbed. The three of them has resumed their three way relationship, and despite reservations that Harald would be furious that she and Halfdan slept together alone he wasn’t fazed by it. He was glad to share her with his brother, but his brother only. Yasmin often woke up in the bed, one man either side of her. Harald was her husband, her King and held a very dear place in her heart, but Halfdan was a lovable little scamp that she had an unexplainable pull towards. She couldn’t bear to think about losing either one of them.

He embraced her in his strong arms. “Then you will always have a part of me with you,” he gave a small smile, his hand dragging across Yasmin’s protruding belly as his eyes lingered on hers. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing against the tears that fell so freely down her face. 

She nodded her head slightly, and Halfdan moved to his older brother. They embraced, foreheads together and they spoke in low voices that even Yasmin standing right next to them couldn’t even hear. 

As Halfdan boarded the ship to Rus, that would then take him down river to Byzantine and join with Bjorn in the Mediterranean, Yasmin and Harald watched and waved them off. They remained on the docks, Yasmin crying uncontrollably into Harald’s tunic, until the ships couldn’t be seen on the horizon.


End file.
